Realized
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Ketika aku menyadarinya.. apakah dia masih milikku ?/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR?


**Realized**

**Naruto Belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Belong to me**

**Sasuke U x Hinata H**

**Standar Warning**

**Oneshoot**

**Dedicated for My Best Friend Dieniar L**

**Happy Ending**

**Happy Reading**

**Huruf bercetak miring adalah pikiran terawangnya Sasuke. Sasuke POV**

-o0o-

Sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak hari itu, hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidupku. Kurasa aku yang membuatnya memutuskan hal seperti itu.

Pekerjaan kantor yang menyita banyak perhatianku untuk sedikit bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku, meskipun pada akhirnya bayangannya muncul kembali. Bukannya aku ingin melupakannya, hanya saja jika mengingat kebodohanku di masa lalu rasanya begitu… entahlah.

"_Sasuke-kun" suaranya terdengar di telingaku_

"_Hn" aku memberikan respon seadanya karena memang tak begitu tertarik dengan kehadirannya_

"_Kau sudah makan siang?"_

"_Belum"_

"_Aku membawakanmu makan siang, Sasuke-kun"_

"_Ada urusan lagi?" Tanyaku tanpa memandang kearahnya_

"_Ti-dak"_

"_Kalau begitu, bisa kau keluar? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan"_

"_Ba-ik Sasuke-kun. Ma-af.." Tidakkah dia merasa sakit? Kenapa masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?_

Aku yang tak cukup menajamkan indraku untuk merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam yang diberikannya untukku. Dan kini ketika dia berlalu, haruskah aku menyalahkan waktu?

"_A-ku akan pindah dari sini. Tak apa ji-ka Sasuke-kun tak me-nerima perjodohan ini. Ma-afkan aku Sasuke-kun. Se-moga sukses selalu" dan dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku yang mematung seperti terpaku di kursi ini. Apakah aku pernah menagatakan kalau aku tak menerima perjodohan ini? Ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya… mulai mencintainya. Namun yang ada hanya bungkam yang ku perlihatkan. Atau mungkin sudah sangat banyak kesempatan yang aku lewatkan?_

Mungkin lelah dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku yang perlahan mulai mencintainya.

_Pesta ini terasa begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang bahkan aku tak tau siapa. Ini hanya sebuah perjodohan bahkan tak ada cinta di dalamnya, setidaknya dari dalam diriku. Kenapa pestanya harus semeriah ini sih? Pertunangan ini hanya berlandaskan bisnis dan kekuasaan semata._

_Ah akhirnya aku menemukannya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit dia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku memutuskan menghampirinya dan kembali menggenggam tangannya untuk menunjukan kalau kami seolah pasangan yang bahagia._

_Aku menangkapnya merona dari ekor mataku. Merona? Dia gampang sekali mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya. Para undangan menghampiri kami dan memberikan selamat, ia menyungingkan senyumnya sementara aku tak menampilkan ekspresi di wajahku._

Dan kini aku merindukan kehadirannya disisku, senyum hangatnya bahkan aku merindukan rona merah di wajahnya. Aku merindukan segala hal tentangnya yang dengan bodohnya aku biarkan berlalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Sasuke" Terdengar suara Itachi-nii di ruanganku

"Hn"

"Ku dengar kau tak pernah makan siang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu" Apa? Dia kesini hanya untuk hal sepele seperti itu?

"Hn"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Sasuke. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya pergi darimu!" Kurasa dia mulai geram dengan jawabanku yang sekenanya.

"Ada lagi? Jika tidak, pintu keluar tepat dibelakangmu" Aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya

"Terserah kau saja!" tak selang berapa lama aku mendengar suara debaman pintu.

Ketika aku menyadari aku membutuhkannya dia tak lagi ada disisiku.

"_Sasuke-kun.." Dia tersenyum ketika melihatku menjemputnya di kampus tempatnya berada. Meskipun senyum itu tersamar karena ia menundukan kepalanya namun aku masih bisa menangkapnya. Aku menjemputnya bukan karena kemauanku, kalau saja Kaasan tak memaksaku hal seperti ini sangat mustahil terjadi. Aku tak pernah memperlakukannya secara manis tapi kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum sih?_

Ketika aku mengagumi senyumannya, akankah senyum itu masih untukku? Masihkah?

Masihkah kesempatan itu ada untukku yang baru menyadari kalau aku mencintainya? Ah, mungkin lebih dari sekedar mencintainya..

-o-

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanyaku pada sahabat dekatnya yang berambut seperti permen karet. Aku sudah hampir gila menahan ini berminggu-minggu dan aku putuskan untuk menghampiri sahabat baiknya ini.

"Cih, bukankah harusnya kau yang lebih tau?" Pertanyaan itu mungkin bermaksud menyindirku, bukan mungkin tapi pasti.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Haruno"

"Bukankah kau yang awalnya bermain-main? Bermain dengan hati sahabatku Hah?! Tak usah mencarinya lagi ! Dia tidak lagi membutuhkanmu oh mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tak pernah membutuhkan pria sepertimu !" Dia tak menunggu responku, ia langsung melesat meninggalkanku.

Benarkah Hinata tak lagi membutuhkanku?

Dan sekarang aku memohon untuk membuatnya kembali kesisiku. Bolehkah aku berharap? Apakah permohonan ini terlalu egois?

-o-

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan hidupku masih sama berantakannya dengan hari pertama dia meninggalkanku. Akhirnya aku menyadari betapa dia sangat berpengaruh di hidupku. Sekarang aku merasakannya.. merasa tersiksa karena dia sudah pergi dariku. Bukankah aku yang melewatkannya? Aku rasa aku memang tak sejenius yang orang lain pikirkan, bahkan untuk perasaan sendiri pun aku tak bisa menyadarinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung kantorku. Sakit..apakah rasa seperti ini yang setiap hari dirasakan olehnya karena sikapku? Kalau iya, aku tak pernah menyalahkannya jika ia meninggalkanku saat ini. Andai saja aku sedikit membuka hatiku lebih lebar lagi saat berada disampingnya, mungkin rasa seperti ini tak akan pernah aku rasakan.

Aku baru ingat kalau mobilku sedang ada di bengkel. Berniat menghentikan taksi namun mataku menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di mataku. Dia ada disebrang sana, apakah dia hendak kemari? Kutajamkan lagi penglihatanku. Ku pastikan lagi kalau ini bukan hanya sekedar halusinasiku yang sudah melewati batasnya. Apakah benar Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku?

"Sasuke-kun.."

Dia memanggil namaku…

Masih sama seperti dulu..

"Kau a-da wak-tu, Sasuke-kun? Aku i-ngin ber-bicara se-bentar" Tentu saja aku ada waktu, bahkan seluruh waktuku pun aku rela berikan kepadanya.

-o-

Dan sekarang disinilah kami berada, di dalam sebuah café dan duduk berhadapan. Aku belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, aku terlalu bingung untuk memulai darimana.

"Ini.." Ucapnya seraya memberikan kotak kecil yang perlahan ku lihat isinya adalah cincin, cincin pertunangan kami.

"Maaf baru me-ngembalikannya sekarang, waktu itu aku lupa" dia masih menundukan kepalanya sehingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Dia benar-benar serius akan meninggalkanku?

Kusingkirkan segala egoku. Ku buang sejauh mungkin keangkuhan hatiku untuk mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkannya disisiku.

Aku meraih tangannya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak, akhirnya dia mendongakan kepalanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak ku mengerti.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi" ucapku tegas sarat emosi

"Ke-napa? Bukankah Sasu-" dia tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap disisiku" Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkannya kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk berada disisiku.

"I-ni bukan saat yang te-pat untuk se-buah lelucon Sas-"

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf selama ini telah membuatmu begitu banyak merasakan sakit karenaku"

Dia berkaca-kaca? Aku salah bicara? Sudah kuduga..aku memang tak pandai merangkai kata. "Terima ka-sih, Sasuke-kun" Aku tersentak, dia bilang apa? Terima kasih?

Apakah ini berarti kalau ia masih milikku? "Aku tak a-kan per-gi lagi"

Kali ini tak akan pernah sedikitpun aku membuatnya menyesal telah menitipkan hatinya padaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku di tangan mungilnya. Kurasa ini awal yang bagus untuk kembali memulai semuanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata" aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum disebrang meja, oh tak lupa juga rona merah di wajahnya.

Aku akan membahagiakanmu...

Fin

Karena galau kumat jadilah fict gaje ini tercipta. Mohon bimbingannya . maaf kalo terlalu pendek dan tidak jelas wkwkwk

Mind to RnR?

Last..

See you

Malfoy1409


End file.
